


Metropolis Suite: Electric Sheep Days

by Bonebreakjack



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, Dad! Ai, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Smolsaku, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Ai got his second chance to be with Yusaku, though it wasn't how he envisioned it. Still he has him back in his life and he isn't about to waste a moment!Even if he has to raise Yusaku himself!(I like to call this series: Oh God Ai is a Father)
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. My strange new father

**Author's Note:**

> HI YALL
> 
> So me and my friend have this writing game that we play where we writing quickly on any prompt given to us. And thus came about this series of drabbles of Ai parenting Yusaku! This all pertains to my Metropolis Story~

Yusaku stared up at the strange fidgety man who wanted to adopt him. He had mane of black and golds with purple pink fringe. He had a smile on his face but was uneasy and never seemed to know what to do with Yusaku.

Currently Yusaku was being moved into his new home out of the child care facility, the place was minimally decorated like everything was new. All the walls were plain and white, there was no pictures of anyone, nothing personal that said this was a home. He felt a little scared. He asked to go to his room, and the man sighed in relief directing him to another plain room with a desk, a bed with blue covers and pillows. It was much bigger than the one in the facility.

Yusaku was tired and decided to take a nap, this whole process was tiring but he was going to tell the coordinators he didnt want to come back here. The man didn't seem to know what he was doing, he didn't even bother to remember the mans name.

* * *

A thumping sound reached his ears and a sweet scent filled the room, hearing his tummy rumble he got up rubbing the sleep form his eye. Doing a good impersonation of a zombie he waddled out of the room and was met with the of a large blue blanket cover the couch and two chairs making a blanket fort. Their seems to be a faint glow coming from inside of it but Yusaku can't make out what it is.

"Oh you're awake already? Sorry I wanted to surprise you."A soft voice came tot he side of him and Yusaku had to keep from laughing as he saw the man wearing a ridiculous frilly apron and was covered head to toe with flour, chocolate, and what sees to be an egg.

"I ugh I realized I made an awkward impression, but like first time handling a kid, and its really hard! but really your just little people so I-"He cut off his own ramble and shrugged helplessly. He walked over to the blanket fort and gestured Yusaku over. Walking after him Yusaku gasped as he saw the glowing plastic stars stuck the fort making a makeshift starry night. Stars of all sizes and colors covered the inside and the man was sitting down next to the table putting a plate of fluffy pancakes and hot chocolate on it.

"I didn't think to buy any games or a TV to entertain you. So i was thing we could get creative? I can tell some good stories" The man offered with wobbly but hopeful smile, Yusaku wanted to cry no one has ever done that for him when he went though the process of staying a family. They saw Yusaku was quiet kid with a scary stare and kindly sent him back after their time was done.

"What's your name?" The man had blanched looking offended before laughing.

"My name is Seia.... but you can call me Ai"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure your fine?"Yusaku asked again as he picked up his fathers left hand, shaking the dismembered limb with interest before putting it in the pile. Yusaku found out his new father had no idea how to ride a bike. He never needed to learn how since he never got tired while walking and took a taxi to work.

Yusaku has wanted to learn to ride a bike so he could go to school with the other kids. His father shot down the idea quick, he was different from other parents who trusted their children to walk to and from school by themselves or with other kids. He didn't mind it thought it showed he cared, if a bit paranoid.

Yusaku was still kind of bitter at the time he couldn't learn though. And Ai seemed to have picked up on it because he decided to buy Yusaku a bike anyway....only to then realize he had no idea how to teach someone to ride a bike and thus they were left with this situation.

Ai had decided to teach himself and then to have Yusaku learn from him, and his strange android father had proceeded to ride his bike over a steep hill right into a tree. His mechanical limbs popping out like a demented mister potato man.

So Yusaku was now picking up the pieces of his father while the man whined about the unfairness of it all. At least no one was around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai contemplates why Yusaku is still suffeirng

Ai cradled his boy in his tentacles rocking the young child to sleep. It seems despite saving him from the Hanoi project he still suffered, somehow he was still connected to the network and can feel the children suffering.

His bounty hunters aren't working fast enough to find the kids. Somehow how Kogami got tipped off and moved to a new location before Ai's hunters could get there. The facility was completely empty and he went off radar. SOL was up in arms and scared for the public ripping into them for this debacle.

Good. They should be afraid that's what happens when they cant keep a leash on their own employees.

Yusaku whimpered bringing back his attention to him. Sighing Ai realized a simple rocking won't put him back to sleep, he woke him up instead using the solid tech to expand his form and slither our of the room while he cradled him. 

His wisteria boy shook on the couch looking as if his mind was else where. A tentacle held his hand while Ai made hot chocolate, he knew his son was loosing his appetite for sweets lately but it still his favorite drink. He needed something to distract Yusaku, a song or....a story.

"Yusaku have I ever told you about a man named Playmaker?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai still has fears

Yusaku held his father as he shook, the man hunched over him as if his very body could protect him. He knew sometimes he would get like this, his eyes glazed over as if eh was seeing something else, somewhere else.

A truck had careened out of control and nearly hit someone in the park. They weren't where it crashed but close enough to see where it did. His father ripped him from his seat next to the hotdog truck and ran as far and hard as his legs could take him.

He didn't stop until they got all the way home, Roboppy fussing over them as he was clutched tightly to his father body until the man just collapsed in the middle of the still empty living room.

Yusaku hopes this passes soon, he really likes going to the park. His father also did but he just thinks cause he like the Hotdog man who kept saying pretty words to him and called his dad handsome.

But the that's not the problem right now. So Yusaku hugged his father back, humming as he rubbed his small hand in circles into the tense body. He wasn't going to leave him alone like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai really shouldn't touch the stove for anything past basics

Ai and Yusaku stared down at the burnt bubbly monstrosity that they was suppose to be their dinner. Ai is not quite sure where he went wrong but he was damn sure despite not having human taste buds that the soup wasn't suppose to look like that.

".....How did you survive this long?"

"I can't eat Yusa-chan, I didn't need to learn how"

With a determined nod of his head, his little yusaku took the now cooled pot and promptly dumped it in the trash. Slamming the lid for extra measure, before spinning on his little boots and picking up Ai's phone.

"Let's call for delivery"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping we will go

"Ai, you know you don't have to do this right?"Yusaku piped up from his position next to the rental van. His adoptive father was a strange loving man creature tentacle monster thing, and he wanted Yusaku to experience the world before he went to middle school.

And on those things, he wanted him to go camping. Something about not wanting him to grow up in to a basement hermit or something like that. He wasn't paying attention he said a lot of strange stuff often.

And now here they we're in America, some place called Yellow stone, with Ai trying to put together a tent and Yusaku watching him build said tent.

Well he hopes it was a tent he can't really tell at the point.

"....I'm going to gather some firewood"

"Alright Yusa-chan, ill be finished by the time your done~"

".....Riiiiight..."

Yusaku loves him he does, but Ai bites off more than he can chew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ai just can't cook

"Papa I think our oven is one fire"Yusaku blandly pointed out as smoke filled the living room. His father was tinkering with his body again trying to fix it after the last mishap with a car, a sea gull and the life guard post.

Who knew traveling abroad would cause so much chaos? But that was his fathers luck.

A routined yelp and an android body ran past him missing an arm and have the abdomen spilling out.

Maybe papa should invest in a maid.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ai tries to make a house

Ai groaned in failure as he laid next to the failure of a playhouse, he was Super Artificial intelligence, one of a kind(well until the Ignis are born in this world at any rate). How the hell was making a Nintendo box house so hard?! He felt poking at his side and saw Yusaku looking down at him concerned his little Roboppy right next to him also have the same expression. It was cute how they like to copy everyone-

He was getting distracted.

"Sorry, I couldn't do it"He felt patting on his head and saw the young boy smile down at him kindly before going to the house. Picking it up he placed the thing over Ai's form. Confused he didn't move not even when Yusaku came back with a blanket.

The young boy crawled through the hole and curled into Ai's arms putting the blanket over them. Roboppy rolling in and rested on their feet. "we can put stars in here next time and play constellations."

Ai was so happy Yusaku couldn't see his face, he was pretty sure he was crying, Yusaku was too good for this world.


End file.
